U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,157 to Chung discloses compositions which have a long shelf life in the absence of water, but crosslink at room temperature in the presence of water to form elastomers. These compositions are prepared by mixing a diorganopolysiloxane containing one Si-bonded hydroxyl group in each of the terminal units with a silane whose silicon atom is bonded to nitrogen, two monovalent hydrocarbon radicals via oxygen and one monovalent hydrocarbon radical via carbon, and if desired, a scavenger compound. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 069,749 (inventor E. Bosch et al, Wacker-Chemie GmbH) describes compositions which are composed of a diorganopolysiloxane containing one Si-bonded hydroxyl group in each of the terminal units and a di(hydrocarbyloxy)silane, where the remaining two valences of the silicon atom in the silane are saturated by a divalent hydrocarbylamino radical which is linked to the silicon atom by both an Si--C and an Si--N bond.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide novel organopolysiloxane compositions which can be crosslinked at room temperature to form elastomers without th e elimination of corrosive, strongly basic or strongly acidic or noxious-smelling substances. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which can be stored for a long period of time in the absence of moisture without a significant change in their properties. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for stabilizing organopolysiloxane compositions which eliminate alcohols on crosslinking.